


Als wärs das letzte Mal

by derschwarzeprinz (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/derschwarzeprinz
Summary: "The night is young and we are free, so free to decide. You are so cold, I hold you tight. I'll never let you freeze. When the shadows softly fall from heaven to clothe us in black, you grow utterly pale in my arms. Very soon, I will lose you..."— "Als wärs das letzte Mal" von OOMPH! (translated lyrics)Or, an alternate look at Death's thoughts during "Der Schleier fällt" when he's not sure if Elisabeth will stay with him in the afterlife.





	Als wärs das letzte Mal




End file.
